


A Dream of Meenah

by StarTrekWithMrCock



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Community: homesmut, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrekWithMrCock/pseuds/StarTrekWithMrCock
Summary: A reader-insert smut fic that is wholly self-serving. I wanted to write about fucking Meenah in dreamland so I did. Give a comment if you liked it, I'm just tryin this out for the first time. I'll probably write more chapters if people like it, I know where it's gonna go.
Relationships: Meenah Peixes/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	A Dream of Meenah

**Author's Note:**

> The reader has a dick but as long as you're OK with that there's nothing gender specific.

You're about to fall asleep. It's three in the morning and you've just finished reading Homestuck again. You liked it better on mspaintadventures.com than homestuck.com, but it's still the same story and characters you once loved. You smile, thinking about your favorite moments. Of course, no highlight reel would be complete without a generous helping of your favorite character: the queen of your heart, Meenah Peixes. She's everything you love in a woman. Aggressive, loud, absolutely no hesitation in telling people to go fuck themselves, and it certainly helps that she's cute a shell . You grin and snuggle deeper into your blanket as thoughts of bills to pay and exams to write are replaced by thoughts of gills, curly hair in long braids, soft fuschia lips and sharp white teeth. Heaven.

You wake up on the ground in a strange new place. Normal people call that dreaming. You stare up into a dark sky shot with stars and auroras of purple and green. As you begin to sit up you start to make out a large structure on the horizon, but just as soon as you get perpendicular you're shoved back down to the ground by a force at your throat.

A shiny gold 2x3dent is impaled quite strongly on either side of your neck, standing erect in the air. Standing behind it is exactly the bitch you'd expect.

MEENAH: )(-EY!

MEENAH: alein lookin motherglubber

MEENAH: water you doin in ma territorial waters 

YOU: uh,

Fucking nailed the first impression. Can't really blame you though, you've just been choke slammed by the literal girl of your dreams. Not a usual conversation starter.

MEENAH: don't clam up on me

MEENAH: we all chums here

MEENAH: plus i get kinda crabby when gotta wade for things

YOU: wade?

MEENAH: WAD-E! LIK-E WAIT IF YOU SAID IT WRONG! OBVIOUSLY FIS)( PUNS AR-E MY T)(ING TRY TO K-E-EP UP PL-EAS-E!

MEENAH: ugh i was tryna do a thing and you conchpletely ruined it

MEENAH: back to fuckin business

MEENAH: W)(O is YOU?

She steps to both sides of you, straddling your prone body and resting her arms on the top of her 2x3dent.

YOU: I… wha?

MEENAH: whoa guppy that was almost two whole words!

MEENAH: at the current rate we could be hafin a conchversation in a few sweeps

MEENAH: but reely

MEENAH: imma skewer you if you dont tell me why theres an alive human hangin out here

MEENAH: k?

She squats down to get closer to your face, and you can tell by her expression that she means it. Is it weird to find being pinned down by a hot fish lady super arousing? You never thought you were _this_ subby. Ugh, everything about her is just like you imagined, except some parts are inexplicably better. Except maybe for the fact that she would probably stab you just for the halibut , this situation is reely making you hard. You notice you can see a little bit of her belly where her shirt has pulled up and oh shit wait she asked you a question didn't she? You should get on that.

You: ffuck, I'm [Y/N].

MENNAH: shello, [Y/N]!

MEENAH: im meenah

MEENAH: and imma call you guppy bc it's MUC)( more adorabubble

MEENAH: now keep it flowin.

She gets closer. You swear to God you can feel her ass ever so slightly brush against your cock as she stares at you through the prongs of her 2x3dent and grows a sharp, mischievous smile.

MEENAH: you aint off the hook yet

MEENAH: tell me how you washed up here.

MEENAH: and dont shrimp out on the details, yeah?

MEENAH: but also dont make it lame

With that she sits on your lap and stares at you expectantly. Shorely \-- SURELY she can feel your dick underneath her, right? You've been rocking a solid fear boner for a while now. Ok now, focus.

You: there's not really -- not  REELY much to say…

She grins at the fish pun.

You: I went to bed and woke up here, if I woke up at all. Jury's still out on that.

MEENAH: that much tracks

MEENAH: you aint dead

MEENAH: Y-ET

MEENAH: still decidin

MEENAH: so how the shell else are ya gonna end up in a dream bubble?

MEENAH: but still…

She slides forward, grinding on your cock in a VERY distracting fashion.

MEENAH: you shore ain't tellin me everyfin.

She slides back and for a second you worry your dick is gonna peek out your waistband, but fortunately your ever-trustworthy Belt of Pants Holding remains loyal. Unfortunately, this is making you meltingly horny.

MEENAH: whats missin, guppy?

MEENAH: dont clownfish with me, neither

MEENAH: i can sea it in your eyes

MEENAH: most humans are at least a lil bit surprised to meet a member of an alien speseas

MEENAH: let alone a very sexy one who also happens to be a dream ghost

MEENAH: youre takin it pretty whale so far

MEENAH: whatchu know that i dont

_Oh fuck_ , you think. The situation has gotten more complicated.

MEENAH: )(A )(A! T)(-ER-E GO TH-EM GUPPY -EY-ES AGAIN!

MEENAH: swear to cod every time i mess with you your eyes be like

MEENAH: (.) (.)

MEENAH: those are eyes not rumble spheres

MEENAH: perv.

MEENAH: back to tha point

She slides up again.

MEENAH: howre you goin so whale with the flow?

Despite being breathtakingly scaroused, you manage to answer.

You: ok, this is gonna sound weird, but have you ever heard of a website named mspaintadventures.com?

She slides back again. You wonder if you smell like you're fear-sweating or sex-sweating. It’s both.

MEENAH: keep talkin.

You: I'm thinking you've probably read problem sleuth 2?

MEENAH: whale shore

MEENAH: not quite the same as the og tbh

MEENAH: aint reely what i wanted

MEENAH: so i jus kinda ignore it except for the parts i like

MEENAH: but whats that got to do with anyfin

You: well where I'm from, it doesn't exist. instead, there's a webcomic called homestuck.

Like a grey-painted middle schooler, you start explaining the plot of homestuck from act 1. She makes you skip parts she finds boring and already knows about, but seems mostly content to listen to you tell it. She doesn’t let you get very far without interrupting to tell you to wrap it up or to tell her more about a part she finds interesfin. As you talk, she ever so slowly grinds back and forth and back and forth on your crotch. Once in a while you'll lose your pacing to let out a quiet, teased whimper. When you do, she stops moving, before starting right back up when you get back into the story. No sign on her face if she's even aware that she's moving. Of course, it’s hard to tell when her eyes are solid white, but it's driving you crazy wondering if she's blue balling you purposefully. Somehow you make it to Act 6 Act 2 without cumming or moaning like a slut -- which would be most ungracious of you towards your excellent host. She makes certain to tell you

MEENAH: the story must get fuckin GOOD with this bad bass beach in it now 3P)

MEENAH: thats as close as it gets to a winking 38)

MEENAH: ok imma stop you here bc uh

MEENAH: i know all o this already on account a lifin it

MEENAH: but I am MAD curious

She slides closer.

MEENAH: how much does this glubbin comic give away about M-E?

MEENAH: obviously the lil blue chump is sposed to be the protagonist

MEENAH: but shorely yall noticed how shella amazfin i am

MEENAH: i mean

MEENAH: this kinda high quality waterbitch dont grow on kelp

MEENAH: im obviously your favorite character

MEENAH: right guppy

Your cheeks get a little warmer than they already were.

You: yeah, kinda.

MEENAH: )(A )(A )(A im just messin witchu i dont give a shit

MEENAH: i dont reely tie my shellf worth to what peeps thinka me

MEENAH: you dont gotta kiss my ass

You: no, you  reely were! I swear!

MEENAH: oh guppy

MEENAH: SUC)( a pushover

MEENAH: you efin snuck a fish pun in there for lil ol me

Despite her laid back attitude, you can't help but notice she got slightly flushed at your answer.

MEENAH: anyway

MEENAH: if im reely the basst fish in the sea

MEENAH: what makes me such a catch?

MEENAH: obviously i know that imma sexy funny cool rich bitch but shorely you got your own reasons for settin sail on the )(ICS Meenah Peixes?

MEENAH: since youre such a BLU)( BLU)( )(UG-E FAN and all?

She's either just making fun of you or openly fishing for compliments, but you take the bait either way. You start out simple. Pink is your favorite color. (You leave out that it’s #77003c specifically and entirely because of her in the first place.) You liked her sense of style. You thought her incessant fish puns were hilarious.

She's grinning at the admiration you're raining on her, and she's absent-mindedly started slowly grinding on you again.

You loved that she didn't give a fuck and always went after what she wanted, while still having a heart and caring about her friends. She's brash and overbearing but you love that because she knows what she wants and doesn't let others push her off balance.

MEENAH: shits great guppy keep it comin

MEENAH: you know im fuckin awesome

She's started grinding a bit faster. It's starting to distract your chain of thought a bit.

You love her fuchsia lipstick. You love her little punky piercings. You love her hair, all 8 fucking feet of it. You love the way her shirt just barely shows her toned belly, you love the way her pants hug her curves, you love her perky little breas--

God, you feel like you're seconds from a seriously edged orgasm. Fuck, just a little more, you think. 

Right when she stops moving.

You can't see her pupils but you can still tell she's staring right at you. She's smirking.

MEENAH: dam

MEENAH: this comic goes R-E-ELY in depth with the deets, huh

You: …

She lets you embarrass yourself trying to think of a way to talk yourself out of seeming hornier than a troll for a few seconds, before standing up abruptly and yanking her 2x3dent out of the ground.

MEENAH: alright

MEENAH: webcomic predicts reality

MEENAH: you catch some Zs and end up in a dream bubble

MEENAH: aint nofin new reely

MEENAH: makes sense.

MEENAH: guess ill pity the lil guppy surrounded by scary sexy sharks

MEENAH: cmon

MEENAH: you can stay in my castle its way too fuckin big for one heiress anyway

Unsure what other fucking option you have, you follow her, blue of balls and head of empty. Strangely, it doesn't feel like you actually travel there. You start walking into a haze, and when it lifts you're standing in front of a massive fucking castle door. Meenah kicks it and it swings open with a groan. She gives you an ironic bow.

MEENAH: after you, my very distingfished frond.

Hesitantly, you go to enter the labyrinthian purple fortress. Meenah follows right behind you. You have a moment to take in the beautiful anti-aliased troll gothic architecture before you're interrupted. 

MEENAH: MAK-E YOURS)(-ELLF AT HOM-E, GUP!

She slaps your ass so hard you wake up.


End file.
